Mis admiradores
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Varias personas estan enamoradas de Butters, y deciden pedirle una cita cada uno


Era un día normal y corriente en South Park, Butters volvía a casa después de terminar la escuela.

Y sus admiradores le observaban mientras se iba. ¿He dicho admiradores?. La verdad es que tenia mas de uno, lo cual era no era de extrañar. ¿Que quienes era?, lo diré con mucho gusto, sus nombres era, Kenny, Trent, Josh, Dylan (es el chico gótico del pelo negro y rojo), Cartman, Clyde, Gregory y Cristophe. Todos adoraban a Butters, era muy cariñoso y amable con todos.

-Sabes Dylan, en mi opinión creo que deberías pedirle una cita a Butters. - dijo Georgie

-¿Tu crees?.

-Si, nadie lo ha hecho. - dijo Henrietta. Dylan se levanto de su sitio, tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasto con el pie en la nieve para apagarlo. Fue a buscar a Butters para pedirle una cita. Por suerte vio a Butters solo sentado en un banco.

-Butters. - lo llamo Dylan, esperando que se alegrase de verle.

-...¿Si?. - dijo Butters.

-¿Te apetecería tomar un algo después de salir de clases?.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Entonces nos vemos a la salida. - dijo Dylan marchándose alegre.

Butters estaba guardando unos libros en su taquilla, cuando alguien lo abrazo por detrás. Era Gregory.

-Bunny, mi dulce caramelito. - dijo Gregory.

-Hola Gregory. - saludo Butters.

-Te apetecería venir a mi casa a jugar un rato, seguro que los dos nos divertiremos.

-No puedo, he quedado con Dylan esta tarde. - dijo Butters.

-Con ese puto emo de mierda, que lo único que piensa es metértela hasta el fondo. - dijo Gregory.

-Dylan no es así, tu no lo conoces para nada. - diciendo eso Butters se fue hacia la siguiente clase.

Todos estaban sentados en sus asientos correspondientes, mientras que Kenny, Cartman, Gregory, Cristophe, Trent, Clyde y Josh se lanzaban miradas asesinas para que nadie de ellos se acercase a Butters.

Ya acabaron las clases, y Dylan esperaba a Butters para irse.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de apuñalarte ahora mismo. - dijo una voz a su espalda, Dylan sentía como algo puntiagudo se clavaba en su espalda.

-Reprime las ganas, Trent. - Trent le aparto la navaja de su espalda y se fue molesto.

-Dylan, ya podemos irnos. - dijo Butters.

Butters y Dylan estaban en un banco del parque comiendo unos sándwiches, Dylan tomaba un café y Butters tomaba un batido.

Dylan estaba dudando en declararse a Butters, pero no estaba seguro si hacerlo ahora o no. Empezó a anochecer, a Dylan le pareció una cita muy corta, pero había estado con Butters toda la tarde. Acompaño a Butters a su casa, y después volvió a su casa, ceno lo que su madre le había preparado, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir.

Gregory estaba seguro de que hoy estaría con Butters, pasase lo que pasase.

-Bunny, ¿como esta mi dulce caramelito?. - dijo Gregory acercándose a Butters.

-Gregory, que alegría verte. - dijo Butters, en realidad se alegraba siempre de ver a sus amigos.

-¿Te apetece que tu y yo pasemos una tarde a solas en mi casa?.

-Si, me encantaría.

-Cuando acaben las clases pasare a recogerte con mi coche. - dijo Gregory, que le encantaba presumir de lo que tenia.

Gregory estaba esperando a Butters que saliese de clases como habían acordado, por fin las clases habían acabado y Butters salio y se subió al coche de Gregory.

Cartman vio como su dulce Butters se marchaba con Gregory, no entendía como Butters se interesaba por ese estúpido presumido. Cartman decidió volver a casa y esperar su oportunidad de estar con Butters.

Gregory no perdió tiempo y empezó a meterle mano a Butters por debajo de su ropa. Butters no ponía resistencia, en poco tiempo estaban en la cama de Gregory "bastante ocupados".

Gregory fue el primero en despertarse, Butters seguía dormido a su lado. Gregory volvió a dormirse mientras observaba a Butters dormir tranquilo.

Al día siguiente Cartman tuvo mucha suerte, Butters estaba libre.

-Butters, ¿te apetecería venir conmigo a un restaurante?. - le pregunto Cartman.

-Claro, siempre he querido ir a uno. - dijo Butters muy alegre.

Cartman estuvo deseando que se acabasen las clases para poder llevar a Butters a ese restaurante tan romántico que había visto hace unas semanas. Las clases se hicieron eternas, cuando salio para irse con Butters al restaurante vio a Trent y Josh que hablaban apartados en una esquina, eso despertó la curiosidad de Cartman pero no le hizo ningún caso.

Ya en el restaurante, Cartman no sabia como empezar para declararse a Butters, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Me gustas, Butters. - Cartman no se creía capaz de decirlo, pero lo hizo.

-... - Butters se puso colorado y no sabia que responder.

-Te quiero Butters, mas que a mi propia vida. - le dijo Cartman.

-Cartman...yo... - dijo Butters sin saber que decir. El móvil de Butters sonó, parecía un mensaje de texto. Butters se tenia que ir, pero no sin antes prometerle otra cita a Cartman, que este acepto encantado.

Butters iba a casa de Kenny, Kenny le había mandado un mensaje que decía que necesitaba ayuda con los deberes de matemáticas. Karen le abrió la puerta a Butters.

-Butters. - dijo la pequeña alegre de verlo.

-Karen, yo también me alegro de verte. - le saludo Butters también alegre. -¿Donde esta Kenny?.

-Esta arriba, su habitación.

Butters subió hacia la habitación de Kenny.

-Butters, que bien que has venido. - dijo Kenny, poniéndose de rodillas. - Butters, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?. - le pregunto Kenny, sacando un anillo de Hello Kitty de color rosa y purpura.

-... - esa pregunta dejo a Butters sin palabras, en realidad a Butters le gustaba ese anillo tan bonito, pero no sabia si decirle que si o que no. Kenny le miraba esperando una respuesta, lo que ponía mas nervioso a Butters.

-...¿Y?... - dijo Kenny, ya un poco impaciente.

-...No lo se... - dijo Butters nervioso.

-¿No lo sabes?.

-No...no estoy seguro.

Para Kenny el día anterior había sido el peor de toda su vida, se deprimía de solo pensarlo, Butters le había rechazado.

-¿Kenny?, ¿te encuentras bien?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-Si, no te preocupes, no me ocurre nada.

-¿Y esa cara tan triste?. - le pregunto Stan

-No me pasa nada. - le respondió Kenny molesto.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa:

-Vamos Clyde, tu puedes. - lo animo Token

-Date prisa, antes de que alguien se le acerque. - le dijo Craig a Clyde.

-Voy para allá. - dijo Clyde con muchos ánimos. Clyde se levanto de su sitio para hablar con Butters, pero Clyde piso una cascara de plátano y resbalo cayéndose al suelo.

-Podría mirar mejor por donde pisa. - comento Token a Craig.

-Pues si, pero Butters ya se ha ido. - dijo Craig.

Butters salio fuera de la cafetería para tomar un poco de aire fresco, vio a Dylan fumándose un cigarrillo sentado en un banco.

-Hola, ¿te puedo acompañar?. - le pregunto Butters

-Si, claro. - Dylan estaba encantado de estar a solar con Butters.

-Deja a Butters tranquilo. - dijo Kenny sorprendiendo a Butters y Dylan en una actitud bastante cariñosa.

-Kenny, no te preocupes, estoy bien. -Butters no le dio tiempo a decir mas, Kenny lo había apartado de Dylan.

-No te vuelvas ha acercar a el maldito emo.

-¿QUE ME HAS LLAMADO?. - le grito Dylan a Kenny

-Emo, si quieres de lo escribo.

Mientras Dylan y Kenny discutían, alguien aparto a Butters de la pelea.

-¿Estas bien?. - le pregunto Cristophe

-Si... - dijo Butters algo sonrojado.

-...Butters, ¿aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?.

-...Si, me encantaría.

Llego la noche, Butters y Cristophe estaban mirando la luna. Cristophe había ido a buscar a Butters con un ramo de bonitas flores para el, eso a Butters le había encantado. Cristophe tenia muchas ganas de que Butters fuese su pareja, pero tristemente no tubo el suficiente valor para pedírselo.

Al día siguiente todos los pretendientes de Butters se armaron de valor para pedirle que saliesen con el.

-Butters, ¿quieres salir conmigo?. - preguntaron todos a la misma vez. Eso pareció pillar a Butters por sorpresa, Butters pensó una respuesta bastante justa para todos.

-Saldré con todos. - los pretendientes se miraron extrañados unos segundos, y aceptaron la idea de Butters.

Por suerte para ellos ninguno de ellos se había quedado fuera.


End file.
